The Rise of GorseClan: Super Edition: Gorsestar's Choice
by LuxInfernoBeat
Summary: Gorsefur wants to be the perfect warrior; she rejects love and friendship, even when she needs it most. Soon, her little group of loners is faced with a terrifying threat. She is fighting for her life, but when it comes to it, will she fight for others? Or will she become a cold-blooded killer?
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES BEFORE THE TIME OF GORSECLAN**

**Blizzardfur - **yellow eyed mottled gray and white tom; loner that follows the ancient ways of the Clans

**Mouseflower - **mottled dusky brown she-cat with golden stripes; mother of Blizzardfur's kits

**Gorsekit - **golden she-cat with silver tipped ears, three silver paws, and a silver striped tail

**Snowkit - **mottled gray and white she-cat

**Pikekit - **dark brown tabby tom

**Broken Ice -** creamy white she-cat with faint blue-gray streaks; mother of Solid Pebble

**Solid Pebble - **blue-gray tom with gray, white, and dark ginger flecks

**Ricky - **young dark gray tom; kittypet

**Alabaster - **blind blue eyed white tom; rogue

**Fluff - **very oldplump tortoiseshell tom; kittypet

**Kim - **red she-cat with amber eyes; loner

**Petal - **light brown she-cat with brown eyes

**Snakefrost - ** gray tabby she-cat

**Blackblood - **black tom

**Shadesoul - **very dark gray she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_"Blizzardfur, come see your kits,"_ murmured a dusky brown queen. She lay in a moss-lined hollow under a tightly woven ceiling of brambles. "I've named them Snowkit and Pikekit, but I just can't think of a name for that golden she-cat."

Blizzardfur shouldered his way into his mate's makeshift nursery. "They're beautiful, Mouseflower!" he mewed, and nosed the unnamed kit. "How about Gorsekit?"

The tiny kitten squealed as if in acceptance.

The full moon light shone through the foliage and landed on Gorsekit's pelt, making it glow. The silver stripes on her fur sparkled.

"Are you sure we shouldn't call her Moonkit?" chuckled Mouseflower.

"Maybe the moon is showing its approval," whispered Blizzardfur ominously. "Maybe even StarClan."

But clouds passed over the moon and the light disappeared. The mottled tom turned to stare at the sky.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. I think your letting your imagination get the best of you." His mate grinned.

Blizzardfur dipped his head and meowed, "Alright." He curled up in his nest at the entrance to their den.

"Pikekit..." Mouseflower touched each of her kits as she listed their names. "Snowkit..." The moon once again shone on the last kit, making the golden fur look as if stars were dancing in it. "Gorsekit."

Gorsekit mewled and stood on shaky legs. She struggled to open her eyes. She gave up, though, and plopped back onto the moss.

"Sleep, little one," mumbled Mouseflower. "May the stars show you the way."


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_THUMP._

Gorsekit woke to her littermates tussling in the moss of the nursery. Pikekit, her brother, had opened his amber eyes first. Next came Snowkit, Gorsekit's sister. Her pale yellow eyes were gleaming as she pinned Pikekit.

Gorsekit had opened her eyes just a sunrise ago. There were a striking green replica of Mouseflower's.

"Got you!" yowled Pikekit in triumph, flipping Snowkit over and pinning her. Snowkit squeaked.

Gorsekit pricked her ears, not interested in their game.

"Hello," Blizzardfur was meowing outside of the den. "I see you've brought a kit?"

Pikekit and Snowkit abruptly stopped their game and trampled over Gorsekit to see the newcomer. Mouseflower padded over to her youngest kitten, giving her a good lick between the ears.

"Are you alright?" asked the dusky brown queen.

"Of course, Mouseflower!" Gorsekit looked to the entrance. "Can I go see, too?"

Mouseflower nodded.

Squealing with excitement, Gorsekit trotted out and was met by the sight of her father and two new cats—a creamy white she-cat and a newborn kit. The kit, mewling wretchedly, hadn't even opened his eyes.

The creamy white she-cat was continuing. "Yes. My name is Broken Ice, and this is my son, Solid Pebble. We're looking for shelter."

"Can you hunt? Fight? Of course, we won't make you do that until your kit is grown…" Blizzardfur added.

"I can," mewed Broken Ice, dipping her head. "Please, my son is hungry. Can I lie down somewhere?"

Mouseflower stepped up now. "Here's our den. You can feed Solid Pebble there." She flicked her tail towards the nursery.

The creamy white queen meowed her thanks and took her son into the bramble-covered hollow.

Pikekit, who was standing beside Mouseflower and Snowkit, mewled in delight. "A new denmate!"

"We won't be able to play with him until he's opened his eyes," pointed out Gorsekit.

Snowkit leaped on her sister. "But WE can play NOW!"

Blizzardfur laughed and stood beside his mate. Mouseflower gave him a friendly flick with her tail.

"They're growing up fast," Mouseflower sighed.

"Kits have to grow up some time. Besides, they'll be great apprentices, and even better warriors," mewed Blizzardfur, comforting his mate. He brushed up against her.

Mouseflower nodded, taking a deep breath. "StarClan, let them stay kits for a while."

* * *

**_I am REALLY sorry for short chapters! Forgive me, guys!_**


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Gorsekit was bouncing up and _down with excitement. Today, Broken Ice and Blizzardfur were taking she and Solid Pebble to explore the moor, while Pikekit and Snowkit stayed behind with Mouseflower to check out the pines. Blizzardfur had explained that they were trying to see if each of the kits were ready for apprenticeship.

Solid Pebble definitely wasn't a tiny kit anymore. He was nearly as big as Gorsekit, although they were almost a moon apart. The flecked fur on the blue-gray tom's massive shoulders rippled in the wind.

"Isn't this great?" Solid Pebble whispered to his denmate. "Broken Ice tells me that she catches lots of rabbits here."

"Who knows?" Gorsekit shrugged. "We might even catch one, if we're lucky."

Solid Pebble gave her a friendly nudge. "Come on, we're getting behind!"

The two kits ran as fast as they could to fall back in with Broken Ice and Blizzardfur. They made their way over a rise, finding a large scooped out piece of land surrounded by gorse bushes and thorns.

"Are there rabbits here? Is this why we've stopped?" inquired Solid Pebble.

Blizzardfur dipped his head. "You're learning quickly. You'll make a good apprentice," the mottled tom praised.

As Blizzardfur spoke, a hare emerged from the thorns and looked around with beady eyes. Broken Ice showed Solid Pebble and Gorsekit how to get into a hunter's crouch, advising her son to lift his tail out of the heather.

"Let's see if you can catch that," the creamy white queen whispered, a look of encouragement gleaming in her eyes.

Gorsekit flexed her claws anxiously as the hare began to edge closer to them. The wind was in the cats' favor. Solid Pebble and Gorsekit gave chase at the same time, but the older kit was in the lead and leaped onto their prey. She sunk her claws in. Solid Pebble jumped in front of them to keep the hare from bolting away and dragging Gorsekit with it.

With one swift bite, the creature was dead. Gorsekit and Solid Pebble dragged it back up to the rise with each of their kin looking satisfied.

"It's time you became apprentices," mewed Blizzardfur. Broken Ice nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Pikekit, from this day on, your name shall be Pikepaw. Your mentor will be Mouseflower. Gorsekit, from this day on, you name shall be Gorsepaw. Your mentor will be Broken Ice. Solid Pebble, you and your mother have agreed to change your name to a Clan name. From this day on, your name shall be Pebblepaw. I will be your mentor. Snowpaw, Broken Ice and I will both be mentoring you." Blizzardfur finished his statements with a proud puff of his chest.

Gorsepaw looked around at her littermates and Solid Pebble. Pikepaw was chatting with Mouseflower while Solid Pebble and Snowpaw were discussing training schedules with Blizzardfur. Broken Ice was looking expectantly at her golden apprentice. Gorsepaw shook her whiskers, trotting over to Broken Ice with her head held high.

"Hello, little one," purred the creamy white she-cat. "I promise I'll make you the best warrior you can be. Now, we'll begin trying out battle moves tomorrow at dawn, but first, we're going to explore the forest."

"Great!" Gorsepaw exclaimed, giving a little jump of anticipation. _I'm going to be the greatest warrior StarClan's ever seen._


End file.
